


don't worry, we'll make it through

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Those words come so easily. Daan makes an impression.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	don't worry, we'll make it through

**Author's Note:**

> Again, only me checking.
> 
> I dare anyone to not say honestly exactly like Miss Van de Donk.

It was strange, she'd never seen her girlfriend this jealous before. In fact, she couldn't remember Daan being jealous at all. Of course there were moments when other players, fans, random guys would hit on her girlfriend, Daan was a beautiful woman, but again, they didn't do jealousy, annoyance, yes. But, they knew they only had eyes for each other, they knew they had found the one. 

That's why she was genuinely shocked, even if she kind of liked it. It's not like they had been together for that long. They were 3 months into their relationship, Beth loved how quickly they had just settled. Though, here she was, standing next to a glaring Daan. If looks could kill the woman, currently trying to ask for her number, would be dead. She could honestly say she didn't quite know what was happening. One minute she was waving at Daan, she sat with Beth's friends, they were having such a nice time. Next thing she knew some woman was interrupting her view. 

"Hey, Beth?" She moved into Beth's eye line "I thought that was you, it's been ages. Since uni I think?" 

"Oh, um, maybe." Beth tried to smile and be polite. "I'm sorry I don't remember." 

"We met at Georgie's party last year of uni," she placed her hand on Beth's and laughed. "You were single, if I'd known just how much of an impact football would have on you," she looked her up and down, moving her hand up Beth's arm. "I mean wow." The unknown women giggled. 

Beth tried to look over the woman's shoulder to get her friends attention. 

"Um thanks, but my friends are waiting. Sorry I don't remember you…?" 

"Sophie." The other woman filled in. "Well, that just means you can get to know me now." She asked hopefully. 

"Everything alright here, Beth?" Beth had never been more relieved to hear that voice. She immediately smiled at her girlfriend. 

Before she could answer, Sophie spoke up, "Yes, we're absolutely fine. We go far back, and we're just catching up. You can leave." 

Beth hadn't really ever heard anyone speak to her girlfriend that way before. She knew Daan had the reputation of being a hot head, often nearly fighting on the pitch. She had no clue how Daan would react in this situation, but, if the glare that Daan was currently sporting was anything to go by, it wouldn't be good. 

"I can leave? How about you get your hand off my girlfriend, and you leave?" She moved her body so that she was blocking the woman from Beth. 

"Or Beth can give me her number, and you can go back where you came from."

Beth knew then that she had to step in, she quickly placed her hand on Daan's arm trying to get her to turn to face her. "Daan, can you just help me carry the drinks?" She kept trying to pull Daan so she could turn around, "please, Daan?" 

Her girlfriend finally turned, sensing Beth's worry. She saw her clench her jaw, as if to say, 'no darling, I'm about to smack this bitch.' but, she moved to pick up the tray of drinks. Without acknowledging the other woman they both walked back to Beth's friends. 

Beth could tell that Daan's mood had changed, she sat closer to Beth, had her arm around the blondes chair, and was constantly glaring at the woman across the room. Who for some reason kept trying to get Beth's attention still. It was starting to frustrate Beth, she definitely hadn't given Daan a reason to be both ignoring her and her friends, and at the same time possessive. 

The crowd was just starting to thin out when Beth decided that heading home would be a good idea. "I think we're going to head back," She told the rest of the group, "I don't want to wake my parents up by going home at 2am. Over those days now." Her friends laughed with her. Hugging her friends, and making sure Daan did the same instead of the stare down with this woman, she shoved Daan's coat at her, nearly knocking the older woman over. Daan recovered quickly shooting her a confused look, and Beth left her watching her storm out. 

Once outside she could hear her girlfriend calling her name, and slowed down so she could keep up, she might be mad but Daan didn't know her way around Whitby. She didn't want her stranded and lost. 

"Beth, what's wrong?" The brunette asked when she finally caught up. 

"Nothing, I just want to go home." She walked towards the taxi rank outside making her way to the first one, with Daan slightly behind, staying in silence the whole time. Once inside Daan made to hold her hand, she wasn't yet calm enough, so she snatched her hand away, setting it in her lap, and watching as her girlfriend slumped back in the seat. The drive home was in silence. 

As they pulled up outside Beth's parents house, Daan reached over to pay the driver, holding the door open for Beth to get out. 

"I can pay myself, you don't have to pay all the time." The blonde said frustrated, she didn't have a problem usually with that, but she was angry from before. It's not that her girlfriend had done anything wrong, she just was annoyed that Daan acted like that and was ignoring her friends. Especially as it's not like Beth would have ever looked at anyone but Daan. 

"I know, I just like treating you." The dutch woman was pretty confused about what she had done. 

"Treating me? Treating me like a possession." Beth threw her hands up and made her way to the front door. 

"What on earth are you talking about? When have I done that?" Daan reached for her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "What have I done wrong? I really don't want to have an argument in your parents home, so can you just tell me what I did?" 

"Why were you acting like that back there, having some stare down with that woman. Emily kept trying to talk to you, and you were ignoring her. I know what some of them will think. They'll think that yet again I like someone out of my league, who's already looking for other girls to move on with." Beth made her way to open the door, yet again having her girlfriend reach for her hand turning her to face her again. 

"Whoa, what? I wasn't doing that. Do you really think that's what this is?" 

Finally, Beth was able to get the door open, once again snatching her hand back to get inside. "Yes I do. You can sleep on the sofa. My mum is usually up at 7, try to be awake before then," and with that she stomped upstairs leaving her very confused girlfriend downstairs. Retreating into her room and closing the door. She all but threw herself into her bed. 

She was upset at herself, upset that she knew some of the girls that they were out with, would think that, but it was only a tiny part of her that was actually upset with her girlfriend. She wasn't lying when she said that up until Daan ignoring her best friend she kind of liked that Daan was jealous. 

After 15 minutes of sulking on her bed, a quiet knock at the door came, followed by a very sheepish Daan opening the door. 

"Can I come in?" Beth nodded to her. "I'm sorry. You know that I only want to be with you, right?" The older woman sat at the end of Beth's bed. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know we're together. It's not like you wanted to go be with that girl." She was trying hard not to cry, she wasn't sure what she'd even be crying over. 

"No, Beth, you know I only want to be with you?" She paused waiting for Beth to acknowledge her question, receiving a small nod in return. "I don't think you do though. And if that's partly my fault, I am sorry for it. Especially if anyone thinks I'm out of your league. Because that's not even slightly true, you're very much in my league. If anything, I'm not even close to you yours." Beth's heart leaped a little at her girlfriends worried rambling, when Daan got really passionate about something she would ramble, and that cute Dutch accent was there in full force. "You're smart, and interesting. You're funny, and dorky, you literally light up any room you're in. I'm ridiculously jealous of how much everyone falls in love with you. My parents were planning a future between them and you like, two minutes into meeting you. You are amazing, if anyone else you've dated has ever made you feel like you aren't their number one priority, they are complete idiots. But, I'm more sorry if I fall into the group, cause…" She paused, looking straight at Beth. Suddenly very shy during her speech. "Because, I love you." Again, another pause. "I love you, and you're all the things I just said and more. If I'm honest, it doesn't hurt that you're breathtakingly beautiful, and you have an arse that won't quit," Beth finally laughed, easing her upset. "But, in no way are you out of my league. Anyone who thinks that is stupid, and I'll literally fight them. We're going to be together for a long time, I know that. Plus I've probably rambled on, made a fool of myself, but I'll say it every day from now on, I love you Bethany Mead."

"I'm pretty in love with you too." 

Daan leaned in, cupping Beth's face. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." She kissed her again. "Do I have to sleep downstairs?" They both laughed, with Beth shoving her girlfriend so she nearly fell off the bed. 

"Don't be silly. You can stay here, I wouldn't have been able to sleep without you anyway. Not without your constant snoring and cuddling."

The brunette smiled at her, "you snore not me." 

They got ready for bed quickly, Daan constantly touching Beth, as if she stopped her girlfriend would banish her to the sofa. They quietly slipped into bed, facing each other, legs tangled and hands on waists. 

"I can't believe you said it first," Beth smiled at her.

"I mean it, I love you." Kissing her girlfriend once again, before Beth turned over. 

"As punishment you can be the big spoon tonight." They both laughed as Daan snuggled in behind her.


End file.
